Bedtime Stories
by bw2005
Summary: Rory is 27 and has a five year old kid. She hasnt seen Jess since he told her she needed to clean up her life. Shes broken up with Logan. Literati. rory jess all the way.
1. Bedtime Story Retold

**This story was just a spur of the moment idea that I followed, I am thinking that it will be my best yet.**

**I don't own anything ok?**

**Bedtime Stories **

**Chapter one: The story retold.**

"... then the boy left, the girl turned her life around just like he told her to. but the girl never saw him agian but she was grateful to him, and loved him forever. the end." the young mother looked down at her 5 year old daughter as she finished the annual bedtime story.

"Mommy?"

"yes Alexis?"

"why didnt the girl ever see the boy again?" The mother looked at the ground then tried to answer her daughter.

"well honey, she didnt really know if he loved her, she was scared and nervous, and she thought she loved her boyfriend. she didnt want to throw everything she had away for a boy who had broken her heart before." the little girl looked down at her hands.

"oh, well i wish she had seen him again. then they wouldve lived happily ever after like cinderelly!" a smile cracked on the mothers face.

"Me too Alexis, me too." She turned the light off, walked out of her daughters room and slowly closed the door. She walked to the kitchen and sat there for a moment thinking. Her daughter loved story time. And every night it was the same story she wanted to hear, ' the girl and guy one mommy!' she would yell. The first time she told her daughter the story, the little girl had balled her eyes out at the end, so many questions had followed the story. So many questions that Rory had asked herself. Because it was her story. Her story of her long lost love. The story of how she and Jess had last met. She still cried at night sometimes wondering how she could've been so stupid. She had stuck with Logan, been faithful and loyal, then one day she got pregnant. She wasnt really worried because they were engaged and a kid would be a wonderful addition to their small family. But when she had went to tell Logan the night she found out, she didnt just find Logan in the apartment, but a young girl from Yale who Rory knew in passing. He had been cheating on her. Again. That had been the last straw. She broke up with him and then went back to Starshollow and raised her daughter Alexis. Logan only paid child support, apparently he didnt want anything to do with them.

Her mother had been furious at Logan, she was ready to tear him limb from limb, as was Luke, now her husband. They have had two kids of their own, one of them is just 3 months younger than Alexis. His name was thomas he was intelligent and consenquently looked alot like his cousin Jess. The other is 2 years younger, her name is Maria, she looked almost identical to rory.

As Rory finished her coffee and her reminising she picked herself up and went to bed. But when she got into her bed sleep just wouldnt come. Jess was constantly invading her thoughts, never could she live for more than an hour thinking about him. She knew that she had never loved Logan, he was just so unreliable, you couldnt ever get a guy like that to be monogamaus either.

How could she had not seen what she had with Jess? How could she had not seen that he was the one? He was the person that got her back on track and he told her. He told her that she should break up with Logan. She listened to everything he said except that. And that was the one thing that turned out crappy in her life. Nothing good had come out of it except Alexis. How stupid she had been.

Finally after all these profoundly late thoughts, she went to sleep. And she dreamed the dream she dreamt every night. A dream that she had dumped Logan those many years ago and ran to Jess' open arms.

**Please review and tell me if you want me to go on, I will if you want me to, and I probably will if you don't to. Please give me some feedback though!**


	2. Bedtime Story in a Book

**I don't own the gilmore girls, only the cuties Alexis, Thomas, and Maria. **

**Bedtime Stories**

**Chapter two: Bedtime Story in a Book**

Rory woke up with a the beautiful voice of Alexis screaming in her ear.

"MOM GET UP! GET UP! YOU SAID WE COULD GO TO LUKES THEN TO THE HARTFORD BOOKSTORE TODAY!! LETS GO! GO! GO!" the overexcited 5 year old loved coffee and books just as much as her mother. Rory looked at the clock and saw that it was exactly 8:05. How could she get up this early on a Saturday? Slowly ever so slowly Rory got up and started to get ready. All the while Alexis was screaming for her to hurry up.

At 9:00 they were heading towards Lukes. They lived in Starshollow and Rory was the editor for the Hardford Gazzette, not to shabby of a job for a rookie. When they got there Lorelei, Thomas and Maria were eating breakfast.

"DERNY!!!" Alexis screamed as she ran to her grandmother to hug her. When she was little they had tried to teach her to say granny but it didn't work out, instead she said derny and it stuck.

"hey mom, hey Thomas! and look who it is little Maria!" Rory said as she hugged them all.

"Hi Rory!" Thomas said enthusiastically.

"Hi Rory!" Maria mimicked. Thomas glared at her then went back to his breakfast.

"what's up with them?" Rory asked, most of the time the two siblings got along.

"Maria is in the mimicking stage, she's been doing that since yesterday, he's getting really annoyed." Lorelei laughed and went back to her breakfast.

"mommy where Luke? i want coffee!!" Alexis looked around in vain to find her papa.

"I don't know but there is really only one way to find out," Rory smiled at her mom and loraleigh knew what she meant. suddenly Lorelei yelled "LUKE! OH LUCAS! LUKEY POO!" just then Luke walked in from the back looking disgruntled.

"why cant you just go find me like normal people, or better yet why don't you just wait till you see me?" Luke scowled at her.

"well you see this is a very dire emergency, my offspring and my offspring's offspring needs COFFEE!!!" she smiled as hard as she could at him and nodded towards Rory.

"Are you seriously wanting me to give Alexis coffee to? why do you want me to help in the corruption of a kid so little? she is barely potty trained!" Luke poured a cup for Rory but refused to give Alexis any, he gave her water instead. But as soon as he turned around Alexis gulped down her water and poured half of her mothers coffee into her empty cup.

"Ha, done like a true Gilmore Girl." Lorelei said and smiled.

"Alexis your going to have ullers before you twenty!" Thomas said. He was always on his dads side of things, never had a drop of coffee touched his lips.

"Thomas you don't even know what ullers are!" Alexis retorted, the two battled until Rory broke up the fight.

"Thomas I think you meant to say ulcers, and I am 27 and I have none." Finally the two were quiet and they finished there breakfast.

"Alright mommy I'm done eating lets go!!" Alexis pulled Rory out the door as she was saying good bye to everyone.

"ok, ok, I'm coming!" The two giggling girls ran to the car and headed for Hartford. A half an hour later they were right back out of the car again walking straight to the bookstore.

"Alright Alexis you know the drill. You go find your books then look for me, don't talk to any strangers, and take coffee from no one unless I'm with you so i can get some to, got it?" She nodded in approval and they went their separate ways, Alexis heading towards the kids section and Rory heading for the adults. After a while Alexis appeared at Rory's side with two books in hand and she was browsing the shelves with her mother taking time to read the backs of books. She was a very advanced reader, she could read most of the things on the back after taking some time, but whole books she really couldn't handle yet. Suddenly Rory felt a tugging on her sleeve.

"Mommy! Mommy look!!!" Alexis pointed towards the book she was holding.

"This is the bedtime story!! The one about the girl and the boy! Its the same one mommy! oh can we get it please!" Rory's eyes widened but she didn't panic yet.

"I don't think its the same one honey, let me see." She read the back of the book and gasped. She turned the book over and there in red print was the name. The name of the man that haunted her thoughts for so long. Jess Mariano. He had written another book. About her. And him. About them. How in the heck could he do this? She was lost in her thoughts when her daughters voice brought her back to earth.

"Mommy, it is the same can we get it, PLEASE!" She was giving Rory the puppy dog eyes even thought it wasn't necessary Rory knew she was going to buy the book and read it tonight. She knew she had to.

"Alright Alexis we'll get it, lets go." They walked up to the counter paid then drove home. And all the way Rory was wondering about the book, what it contained, and she was almost sure it was going to drastically affect her future. No matter what it said.

**Ta Da!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed that is the only reason this next chapter came up so quick! I'm going to post it tomorrow, which for you all is today, the reviews help tremendously so please, type away!!! much love!!**


	3. Thoughts of Readers and Writers

**Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

When Rory and Alexis got home from Hartford it was around 5. They went to Luke's and ate dinner. Rory tried to act as normal as possible but she could tell Lorelei knew something was wrong. Finally they went home and Alexis went to bed. Rory slowly picked up the bag that contained the book, she grabbed it and literally ran to her room. Once she was settled on the bed she spent a good five minutes staring at the cover, rereading the back. She didn't know what to do. This was certainly a life changing event. This could either enhance her never ending love for Jess, or make her realize it could never be and she should move on. It could alter her everyday thoughts. That was scary to her. She felt comfort in routine, and this certainly would interrupt anything she had been doing. Finally she opened the book.

First she got to the title page, it was called 'A Hoodlum and A Princess', what a fitting title. The next page was the dedications page, it said " This book is dedicated to a number of people. Luke, for helping me in my teen years, the town of Starshollow for being as crazy as they are, and most of all to the girl who is my inspiration, who I wouldn't have done anything with out."

Tears came down, his inspiration. Did that mean maybe he still had feelings or was she just a muse? She finally turned the next page and began reading. Jess had started with his arrival in Starshollow and went from there. He told everything in detail, all told from his point of view. Of course the characters in the book had different names but she knew who they wall were, Duncan was Kirk, Turner was Taylor, and so on and so forth. She read all night long, and into some of the morning until finally she finished. The last page told about how they had never seen each other again, and of how the guy only hoped they could be friends again. Or maybe more.

Or maybe more. Rory's heart burst, he still wanted her. He still felt something for her. Then suddenly her thoughts turned angry. Why hadn't he ever told her? All he had to do was get up the courage to come and tell her! And he didn't even come and tell her he wrote another book! Maybe he didn't want her to know... But why not? And why would he had written a book about them if not? All these thoughts were way to confusing.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess was sitting in his hotel room getting ready for yet another promotional book signing, this time it was in Kentucky. He hated traveling all over the place promoting a book that he didn't want anyone to read. It was by complete accident that this book even got published in the first place. Like Jess would really want his feelings for Rory put in a book that would be sold in bookstores all over the east of America. If she ever read he thought he would die of embarrassment, especially when she would tell him 'sorry me and Logan are happily married.' He knew that she had gotten pregnant. And he also knew that her and Logan would get married, that's what Rory would think to be the right thing to do. After he had learned that he had cut off all ties with her. It just hurt to much. He did talk to Luke occasionally but it was a strict rule between them that they didn't talk about Rory.

"Hey Jess come on!" James yelled at him through the door. He remembered the same words had come out of his mouth after he had found Jess's journal. He had been keeping it since he left for Starhollow, of course he had never used his own name in it because if anyone found it he didn't want them thinking that these were his actual thoughts. James found it and read it, he thought this was the manuscript he was supposed to drop off at Jess's publisher. By the time Jess had found out what happened it was to late. His publisher loved it and said that it was the best thing he'd ever read, with out even editing it at all he had someone type it up and then sent it off to be printed and distributed. Five months later Jess was now on the road just wishing to be home.

**I know this wasn't long but please forgive me, I didn't exactly want them to meet yet and I wanted everyone to hear from good ol jess! Please review I love them they keep me typing!!!**


	4. Meeting the Author

**Meeting the Author**

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, wish I did but I don't. **

The next couple of days Rory went through in a daze. Her mind was never in one place for long. It always seemed to wonder back to Jess. Once she even caught herself eating vegetables, at that point she knew that she had to do something or else she was going to wonder what would've happened with Jess.

"Mommy! Mommy! Derny says that its time to go to the festival!!! lets go! lets go!" Alexis was pulling with all her might to get Rory to walk out of the room so they could go to the town square for the festival. Finally after a quick hair and make up check Rory let her daughter drag her out of the room. Finally Luke, Lorelei, Rory, Alexis, Thomas, and Maria headed to the town square.

All the kids were walking with Luke bugging him about going on another fishing trip which left Rory and Lorelei to talk by themselves.

"So, what's been up with you lately, you seem very... Detached." Rory's smile faded.

"Nothing, just had some things on my mind." Lorelei's eyes squinted as if she was trying to see through Rory's eyes and into her brain.

"What exactly has been on your mind?" Rory looked to the ground then slowly started to talk.

"Well, I... I found a book that was written by... By someone I knew and the book... it just made me think a little." Lorelei stared at her then cautiously asked the dreadful question.

"Who wrote the book?" Rory avoided her mothers stare then finally uttered as softly as possible,

"Jess." Her mothers eyes got wide, then she asked the other question that Rory really didn't want to answer.

"What was the book about?" After a silence Rory finally told her.

"Me and him, our relationship. Mom, he still loves me, i think. I mean i keep on telling myself that its only a ploy to sell more books, just a nice twist. But deep inside i think i know its real."

"Do you still love him?" that was the question that Rory knew was coming, the one that she definitely knew the answer to, and the one she never wanted to admit to anyone, especially her mother.

"Yes." Lorelei looked away then finally looked back up.

"Then you should tell him."

"What?! I thought you hated Jess?"

"I did hate Jess, when he was a hoodlum who was dating my 17 year old daughter. But now he is grown up, Rory he's written two books now, and he got you back in Yale and back to me. I don't think I could ever hate him after that. But let me tell you I still do have some not so happy feelings for him, but he is ok. Better than Logan... idiot..traitor..." Lorelei went on muttering curses about Logan and Rory just walked in thought. It was as if a door had been opened that was never there before. Her mother approved of Jess! It was extremely important to her. And now finally after all these years she had her blessing.

"But mom how am I supposed to tell him, I haven't seen him in years, I cant just call him up and say ' Hey Jess I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you again. Thanks! Bye!' I am not sure that that would go over well."

"Of course you cant do it like that! You should get to know him again first. Maybe we'll invite him over for dinner or something... Luke really does miss him..."

"How long has it been since he talked to him?"

"Oh they talk all the time but Jess never wants to come up and visit, right now apparently he is out advertising his book.. he wont tell Luke anything about the book though..."

"It wouldn't be the book that led us into this conversation would it??"

"Oh ya! Ha! I figured it out!" Rory just smiled and shook her head at her mothers craziness.

"We should most likely find our children and Luke. I think they have convinced him to do another fishing trip so they know exactly how to manipulate him now. Who knows what they are going to be asking for..." Rory shook her head in response and went off to help Lorelei find their kids, eventually they did. They were all by the concessions stand trying to get Luke to buy them the 'Candy Classic' which consisted of every candy thing on the menu, plus four things of Cotton candy.

"Ahh, they are true Gilmore's." Lorelei said as she watched Luke ramble on about health.

"Yes we have taught them well. The Candy Classic is amazing though..." Rory smiled at her mother.

"Yes yes. I think we need to go help out these poor deprived children..."

"Just what I was thinking! OH LUKE!"

"LUKEY! LUKEY! LUUUUKKKKEEEE!!!!"

rjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrjrj

Eventually they did get that candy classic. The rest of the festival was amazing fun for the kids and even more amazing fun for the parents. Babette was selling lemonade and it was lucky that Rory got some before the kids because it wasn't the normal lemonade. It was the alcoholic kind. Rory was having a harder time than ever of not thinking about Jess. It was at a festival that he had for the first time told her that he loved her. Not that it had amounted to much but still it was a memory of him and her. She decided that she would head home, Alexis was sleeping over at her mothers so she could leave whenever. She said goodbye to all of them then started walking.

On the way home she passed by the diner and decided to go steal some coffee. Luke had told her wear the spare key was a couple of years ago and ever since she had been sneaking in when no one was there around twice a week. Of course Luke knew and didn't really care much except that she was further poisoning her body with the fluid of the devil. But she didn't mind the rants much. She reached for the spare key over the door and it wasn't were she left it the last time she came. It was on the other side of the door. 'Weird', she thought, 'I always leave it here because Luke always puts it on the other side'. It was a game that she would always put the key on the opposite side that Luke liked it on. Just something to annoy him with. But he hadn't need that key in months. And she had been there two days ago. Slowly she opened the door and headed for the coffee machine still thinking about the key. Then she heard a voice, a voice that she knew very well actually.

"Luke why in the heck did you change were that key was? I looked all over before thinking about the other side of the door, ya know you should really tell me these things before you invite me over..." The body of the voice finally made it down the stairs into the diner then he saw her.

"Jess..."

**Teee heeee. cliffie! any ways sorry for the wait I had school and it was the last couple of weeks and I had no time for myself. I was studying like crazy for finals. thanks for reading please please please review! ill have the next chapter up soon!!**


	5. the aftermath

**Sorry its been so long. You most likely hate me but I have decided to drop all my stories but this one. Its my favorite.**

**Aftermath of Meeting the Author**

The moment he saw her his heart stopped. His jaw dropped and he ceased to breathe. _After all these years she's still ravishing, _he thought. She was standing there wearing the same expression as he was.

"Rory?" he said tentatively. When Luke invited him he knew he would see her, but he thought he would react more mature in her presence. Not like a love struck teenager.

"Why are you here?" Rory asked. She looked so beautiful when she was confused.

"Luke invited me here for a couple of days." He replied.

"oh… well.… um.… see you!" With that Rory ran out the door and started to run all the way home, but then suddenly slowed to a brisk walk.

Jess just stared. Seeing her again went by so quickly he didn't even get to talk to her for more than a minute. But he fact that she ran from him made him so much sadder.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"oh… well.… um.… see you!" Rory turned around and bolted out the door and down the street. The only thing in her mind was to get home. Suddenly she realized that she was running and it was much less embarrassing to just walk. Breathing heavily, she started trying to remember the last time she exercised. Then concluded that it was at the company softball game that was mandatory. How much fun.

As she walked she pondered on every possible thing to ponder upon about her meeting with Jess. He was cuter. Much cuter. The correct word would be hot actually. That signature smirk was a classic. He was dressed nicer than he used to. He just all around had a different air about him. He seemed more like an accomplished writer than teenage hoodlum.

She couldn't believe she ran. She didn't know what made her do it but she had the strongest urge to run away and never stop. Finally she got home, she was utterly exhausted. To much emotional trauma had left her drained of energy. She collapsed on the couch and went to sleep.

When she woke the next morning she realized she as being looked at by three different pairs of little eyes. At first she was confused, but then she realized where she was. Last night she must've been so distraught that she didn't realized exactly were her was running. Instead of running to her house she had ran straight to her mothers. And the three little eyes where Thomas, Maria, and Alexis.

"Mommy what are you doing here?" Alexis asked as Lorelei walked into the room.

"OH! Is mommy us now Alexis? Why don't you go into the kitchen and get Luke to make her some pancakes?!" Lorelei asked them.

"Ok!" they all said with enthusiasm and they ran into the kitchen .

"So, Honey… how's your head?" Lorelei asked with concern in her eyes.

"Fine, why would my head hurt?" Rory asked confused.

"Well I figured you were hung over-"

"Mom! I wasn't drunk last night!"

"oh…. Well then why'd you come here instead of your house?" she asked.

"well um… last night I was sneaking into Luke's to get a cup of coffee and… well… Jess was there." The look on Lorelei's face was blank, then confusion set in.

"why was he there?"

"He said Luke invited him here for a couple of days…" Suddenly Lorelei's face was livid.

"LUKE!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Rory heard her yelling about not telling her and Luke started trying to calm her down when the 3 kids ran from the kitchen into the living room with Rory.

"Who's Jess?" Thomas asked as they all said down on the couch.

"umm… He's your daddy's nephew." Rory said while trying not to look conspicuous. These kids were smart for their ages and she didn't want to have to explain her past to them. The sound of the fight started to resolve and Luke suddenly walked into the living room with pancakes for Rory.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Luke mumbled as he walked away.

"It's ok Luke, don't worry about it." And she meant it. It was her thing to worry about. But more than their first meeting Rory worried about their next.

**I know its not very long but I did actually get an update in so there ya go!**

**Again I am terribly sorry for not updating in ages. **

**Please comment it, tell me what you think, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to happen, what you don't want to happen. Tell me anything. Feedback helps this whole righting thing go faster! I love you all!**


End file.
